IStart a Fanwar
iStart a Fan War will be the sixth-seventh episode of Season Four, and 76th/77th overall. It is the season's first double episode/TV Movie/Special. It will include various guest stars.Miranda's twitter status on 08/02/10 It is scheduled to air on Friday, November 19.[http://www.nickutopia.com/2010/10/16/icarly-episode-istart-a-fan-war iCarly' Episode " iStart A Fan War "], Nickutopia.com (Oct. 16, 2010) This episode will include Jack Black. Info Guest stars include Jack Black as Aspartamay, Spencer's online gaming nemesis,http://perezhilton.com/2010-08-11-jack-black-goes-tween, as well as Max Ehrich, who will be playing the character named Adam.maxehrich14's twitter reply to a fan Also, Guppy, Gibby's little brother, will guest star as well. Max has stated that there is a "BIG surprise" in this episode.maxehrich14's twitter status on 08/02/10 : According to the video Dan posted to his YouTube on August 9th: the double episode/movie will include a large blown-up replica of the iCarly.com website as a prop. In this video Miranda & Jennette Talk About A Future Episode where Dan Schneider "plays paparazzi" on Miranda, you can read it behind her. "Webicon" can be seen written on the prop. Webicon was previously referenced in iPsycho as an event where Carly, Sam and Freddie were supposed to attend. On Nathan Kress's ustream, he claims that this episode will have MAJOR Seddie and Creddie in it. He also stated thats the Seddiers and Creddiers are going to feel like they are in the episode, because of the plot. Alec Medlock (Craig Ramirez from Drake And Josh),Scott Halberstadt (Eric Blonowitz from Drake and Josh) and Abby Wilde (Stacy Dillsen from Zoey 101) will appear in this episode as reporters. This is an iCarly movie.Nathan Kress' ustream, part 1 of 7 Plot In the ultimate Seddie vs. Creddie episode Carly, Sam, and Freddie accidently start a fan war between who should end up together, Sam and Freddie Seddie? or Carly and Freddie Creddie? Meanwhile, Spencer faces his online gaming nemesis Aspartamay (Jack Black). Carly, Freddie, and Sam also attend Webicon during the fan war, but at the end of the movie the ultimate iCarly question will still be unanswered, "Who should be together? Is it Carly and Freddie''' or '''Sam and Freddie?". Trivia * Webicon is a massive web-centric gathering akin to the real life Comic-Con. *It has been confirmed by Nathan Kress there will be a''' TWIST''' at the end of the movie. *In the opening credits of season 4, it shows Carly at Webicon ducking as a chair is thrown at her. This is meant to be a joke as Carly has just said that the fans should stop fighting before it gets out of hand. *Sam used a flare gun (which is a very dangerous thing to use in a crowd, especially in a building. This sort of incident occurred in Montreux when Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention had to end a concert abruptly when a fan with a flare gun fired it, burning the building to the ground. The incident would be immortalized in Deep Purple's "Smoke on the Water"). *In the theme song Freddie can be seen pulled out by a crowd of girls and security guards. This is from iStart A Fanwar. *Webicon was a major plot point in iPsycho, though it wasn't seen on-screen. *This will be the second time Miranda Cosgrove and Jack Black have been on set together, the first being the famous 2003 film School of Rock. *In one of the promos for the episode, the announcer stated the words "Seddie" and "Creddie", making this episode fan-based. *It is unknown whether a couple would actually be together by the end of this episode, but chances are Dan won't give away the final pairing this soon with many more episodes that have yet to be written for the show, and many twists can probably be expected before the end. *It is unknown how the riots starts, but it is shown in the second trailer that Sam, who loves fights, eggs them on, saying "It's true, Carly and Freddie are deeply in love." *It is shown that Spencer, who shows up dressed as a character from his favorite Medieval video game, is confronted by Jack Black, his online arch-nemesis who points out flaws in Spencer's costume, most likely to egg him on. *In the preview, a man yells "You Lie!" after Sam says no one is dating. It is a reference to Congressman Joe Wilson who yelled that at President Obama in 2009 during a joint Congressional address. Videos Video:ICarly iStart a Fan War Promo Seddie vs Creddie Video:ICarly: SHOCKING Behind-The-Scenes Footage Video:iCarly - Miranda & Jennette Talk About A Future Episode! Video:iCarly: Miranda, Jennette, Nathan, & Me - Goofin' Off Video:NEW iStart a Fan War Official Trailer #2 Seddie or Creddie? Video:(HQ) NEW iStart a Fan War Promo 3 References Category:Article stubs Category:Season 4 406 Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Pairings